


waters meet

by BTS_is_the_cause_of_my_EUPHORIA



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_is_the_cause_of_my_EUPHORIA/pseuds/BTS_is_the_cause_of_my_EUPHORIA
Summary: one the perfect jock, the other a bullied misfit.watch as two boys discover their love for each other is more then just friendshipjungkook saves taehyung from drowning in the schools pool and just wants to see the boy smile. while on the other hand taehyung feels as though jungkook stole the love he never got.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook, the schools most popular senior, the best at practically every sport, his speciality is swimming, he's faster than a great white shark, well that's not been tested or anything but if it was he would be faster than a shark. 

The school loves him, he wins trophy's for everything he does, well except his academics, but why do they matter when he's making the school look so good? he's a golden boy, but is he as golden as people think he is?

* * * 

on the other end of the spectrum we have Kim Taehyung, the social reject of the school, he gets bullied almost everyday because he cant play any sports and he especially cant swim, but what he can do is paint, sometimes he can paint through the night only realising its morning when his alarm for school goes off. did i mention ha's also got really good grades, keeping an A average in every class.

Even though he's an amazing artist and an excellent student, the school doesn't pay him any mind because there's no trophy's for art. hes never been liked not even by his family, would things ever change for the talented Kim Taehyung?

* * *

the final bell goes for the day, the students rushing out of the school look like a tsunami thats about to take out the entire town, but they never do, not physically like a tsunami at least. but taehyung was not in that tsunami, he was being dragged by his hair to god knows where by his group of bullies, they called themselves got7, they advertise 'got7' as an anti-bullying group, so no one would ever expect them to be so horrible to another person, but it was so easy picking on taehyung, he's so weak, and tin, some would even go as far to say that he doesn't have any muscles.

Taehyung didn't know where 'got7' were taking him until he could smell an all too familiar scent, chlorine. he cant swim, and they know that, do they want him dead?

Taehyung starts throwing his limbs all over the place. grabbing onto anything that could potentially save him from being thrown into the water, but it's all a useless effort as he cant hold his grip for more than a millisecond on anything he gets a hold of.

he can feel water from the wet tiled floor seeping through his pants, he could hear the small ripples of water travelling across the surface of the water, the dampness in the air made his blood run cold, he was getting closer to the water every second and there was no way out, he's going to die. The sad thing is if taehyung died nobody would go to his funeral, heck, he doesn't even think his parents care enough to have a funeral for him at least he doesn't have to come to this hell everyday, and he wouldn't have to face the hardships of university and adulthood. huh, classic Kim Taehyung, always finding the positive in a negative situation.

jackson: have you learnt to swim yet, alien boy?

they've reached the deep end they're all standing looking at the clearness of the water how the heating in the pool makes the water ripple in certain places.

jackson: well, we'r'e about to find out.

Jackson grabs a hold of taehyungs writ while someone else grabs his ankles they start to swing him back and forth. everyone's cheering and laughing the sounds all blur together with the fear and taehyung cant think clearly, he feels as though hes going to pass out before even making contact with the water.

they all count down from three, in taehyungs mind its the countdown till his demise. he panics even more yelling at them to let him go, that he'll anything, as long as they don't throw him in, but they didn't seem to care, all they wanted was to see him thrash and scream until he would go limp in the water and watch as he hits the bottom of the pool and watch as his air bubble slowly rise to the surface and pop in time with his heart beat as it comes to a stop.

got 7: three!

two!

one!

Jackson and the one holding his feet and taehyung flies through the air for what feels like forever until you hear a gigantic splash sound and the water almost hits the ceiling, then there's nothing taehyung slowly sinks to the bottom of the pool, stopping the laughter from his tormentors before he finally starts thrashing and struggling to reach the surface for a breath of air, the under appreciated oxygen. they all start cheering and laughing calling him names, their favourite one is alien, taehyung doesn't know where they got the name alien from but they all just started calling him that one day and it stuck.

the fun and games end when there's a sound of a door opening and closing, which must scare got7, because they all run out of the room as fast as they can leaving Taehyung to drown. luckily for Taehyung the person who opened the door was no other then Jeon Jungkook.

jungkook dropped everything he was holding and jumped into the pool not caring if his clothes got wet and swam faster than a white shark over to the now sinking, Taehyung.

in a way it was good that the once thrashing taehyung was now limp because its a lot easier saving someone who's drowning when they aren't struggling.

jungkook pulled taehyungs limp body out of the water and onto the tiles he checks taehyungs air way to see if it was clear, but it wasn't son jungkook started giving taehyung mouth to mouth until he finally coughs up the water that was slowly drowning his lungs. jungkook runs over to his bag and takes a towel out and takes it over to taehyung and wraps it around him tightly.

taehyung cant stop shaking, the fear that ran through his body is unforgettable and probably wont stop, not ever, every time he sees got7 he'll remember this moment. he'll also remember what happens next, the warm embrace of two arms holding him tight as though they will never let go, an embrace he doesn't remember getting before in his life, not even from his parents, he sometimes wishes he got those love filled hugs but then again they would come from the people who call themselves his parents, he would rather live without warm hugs then ever be trapped in those arms. but these arms, they felt as though they held all the love he never got from his parents, why does Mr. perfect get all the love that taehyung didn't, maybe he stole his and took it all for himself, people are selfish, nobody really cares for other people, they just live the lives hoping that someone will notice them but nobody ever does.

jungkook: did those guys throw you in?

taehyung didn't say anything, he learnt the hard way not to ever tell on got7, they beat him black and blue, he couldn't see out of his right eye for month, it didn't really matter that he told on them, schools are sh*t if you don't make them look good, then you're as good as trash in their eyes.

jungkook: you should should tell a teacher about them.

theres no point, they'll never listen to trash like me.

jungkook: you mute or something?

taehyung glared up at jungkook, making eye contact for the first time, his eyes held more love than his two arms but taehyung couldn't feel as though it was real, nobody loves anybody

jungkook: if you're i'll tell the teachers for you.

taehyung: no need.

jungkook: so you're not mute, good then lets go tell a teacher.

taehyung the teachers here suck.

jungkook: the teachers here are great, they'll help you if you ask.

taehyung: maybe for you.

jungkook: okay, then i'll ask.

taehyung: no you cant.

jungkook: why not?

taehyung: just don't, its too much of a hassle.

jungkook:no really,its fine i don't mind.

taehyung: you don't know anything, do you? you think life is just swell, well you know what, life can suck my dick and i still wouldn't like it.

jungkook didn't know how to react, nobody has talked to him like that before. maybe having this kid around would be good for him.

taehyung: besides i never said they had anything to do with it.

jungkook: fine then, don't tell the teachers. need a ride home?

taehyung: you have a car?

jungkook: no, i was just asking, yes i have a car, so, need a ride?

taehyung: i don't think you'd survive driving in my neighbourhood.

jungkook: its okay i know kung fu.

taehung: of course you do.

jungkook: lets go then, before it gets too cold.

if taehyung said that jungkooks car was nice, that would be an understatement.

it was a black Lamborghini, clean, no traces of dirt anywhere and just you wait until to get inside...

jungkook: so, where do you live?

tawhyung: 3rd on mason street.

jungkook: i don't think I've ever been there before, you'ye gonna have to lead the way/

taehyung: you sure aren't full of surprises.

jungkook: you are, you're such a mysterious person.

taehyung: not really, you just have a small view on life.

jungkook: i'll pretend i'm not offended.

taehyung: good. you're gonna want to take the next turn to you left.

jungkook: okay.

taehyung: other left, do you not know your left from your right?

jungkook: i do, its just, i forget sometimes.

taehyung: how did you make it to senior year?

jungkook: because i-

taehyung: that was a rhetorical question, meaning i already know the answer.

jungkook: wow you're smart.

jungkook: no, you're just a jock and jocks aren't smart.

after a while of wrong turns a dilemmas they finally made it to taehyungs house, it was an old apartment complex. 

jungkook: nice house.

taehyung: not really.

jungkook: but its so big.

taegyung: is not, i own one apartment in the building.

jungkook looked confused.

taehying: don't you know what an apartment complex is?

jungkook: yeah of course i do

taehyung: sure, i'll see you tomorrow.

jungkook: wait, whats your name?

taehyung: who knows, who cares.

jungkook watches as taehyung walks inside the big run down building.

i must find out his name, jungkook though as he drove away.

taehyung walked inside his apartment to see, yet again, nobody home. he checked the fridge, only to find it empty, like always, whats it matter, he can last another night without a meal. he jumped into the shower, which warmed his cold body up, only for a few minutes before the hot water ran out. he dressed into some worm clothes, not pyjamas, he doesn't have money for those, just normal clothes. his bed was a mattress sat on the floor with a couple of blankets, probably the only thing that helps him sleep at night.

* * *

jungkook takes his sweet time, but he eventually finds his way back to his home, its nothing special, just you average family home, well if you family lives in a mansion. jungkook walks inside, greeted by his mother, who is worried he'll catch a cold because he came home soaking wet, she rushes him into the the bathroom so he can take a nice warm shower. jungkook thought about the boy he met today, he really wants to get to know him, he just seems so different than anyone hes ever known before and he wants to know more about him, every detail in his life. once jungkook finished his long soothing shower his mother had a nice hot meal waiting for him on the table. jungkook loves his mother but, she can be a bit over protective at times. she asked jungkook how his day went, he replied with 'the same as usual', his mum didn't need to know about the boy he met. after he finished dinner he want up to his room, turned off the lights and got into bed, he didn't sleep yet, he had to check social media and reply to all the messages he'd received today before he could finally get, his well need rest.

[CHAPTER END]


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty sure i spelt some things wrong, just warning you now so you're not to confused.

his fleece blankets made his skin itch, broken springs in the mattress put aches in his back. the stampede sound coming from his stomach, along with the throbbing pain in his head made it impossible to sleep, he rolls and flips, not able to become comfortable. he hears the morning song of a birds, he sits up and wonders how much sleep he got,did he get any sleep at all? he gets up without pain, anyone who had a bed like him wouldn't want to stay in any longer than necessary. 

he walks to his draws, nothing special, just plain wooden drawers. he pulls out his uniform, none of it fits right, its all second hand me downs from the school. Hes not necessarily poor, his father, is drug addict and drugs cost a ton, he's not home a lot of the time so its fine. his mother, she has a job, not the safest one, but it's something and she's good at it, well at least taehyung hears so, she earns a lot of money, sometimes leaves some on the counter for taehyung, only if his father doesn't steal it all first, normally that's the case. taehyung should get a job, then he wouldn't have to worry about money and he could help his mother.

having put on his uniform he leaves his room and looks to the clock in the kitchen, 6:15, he still has an hour and forty five minutes till school starts, forty five minutes till the library opens, no where to go, but he doesn't want to stay here, especially because the shoes from both his parents are here, he looks in the kitchen to see if they got any food, nope, the fridge is still as empty as it was last night, he then notices 20 dollars on the counter, that could last him a while. with that he looks around for his back pack but cant find it anywhere, then he remembers that he didn't have it when he left school, got7 threw everything in it all over the floor by his locker, if he's lucky they'll have been brought to lost and found.

he gets on his shoes and leaves, super markets don't open till 9, so he make his way to school and waits in front of the main gates and waits till 7:00 so he can go inside the library, its peaceful and quiet at this time, he doesn't have to worry about people bothering him, he picks out a book on the shelf, normally he would study, but he doesn't have any of his books. he's never been much of a reader, you'd think he would be, because people like him use reading to escape their reality, but reading only brings him back to his reality, it makes him more focused on whats happening around him.

finally 7:30 rolled around and the doors to the school building will finally be opened. the first thing he did was check at the office to see if his things had been turned in, luckily most things had been, there were a few missing things, like pens and some loose change but that was to be expected, there wasn't much to steal in his bag so most things were put back in it, i mean who wants a text book bigger than an elephant? nobody, well except taehyung, he got the book for free from the school, so if he loses it, hes not getting another one.

he goes into his class, luckily the doors are always unlocked, he takes his regular seat at the back corner of the room and waited for class to start.

* * *

jungkook woke up at 7:30, only having half an hour to get up, get dressed, have something to eat and make his way to school, it was plenty of time if you ask him. after putting on his uniform he grabs his bag and rushes down the stairs and into the kitchen, and grabbed a breakfast for on the go, nothing special, just toast and an apple, he wishes farewell to his mother with a kiss on the cheek and nods to his father who is at the table reading the morning paper, jungkook rushes out the door and into his car, he drives to school while eating his toast.

he gets to school with 10 minutes to spare, wow he did good this morning. on his way in he's greeted by people he doesn't even know, he starts by going to the main office, even though that boy said not to do anything about it, jungkook couldn't just stand by knowing that someone in his school is being hurt, he had to do something.

jungkook: hi miss. Lusaka could i want to report a case of violence

miss.lusaka: at this school? i dont believe we have such a thing.

jungkook: would i ever lie to you?

miss. Lusaka: you would never, take a seat and you can see the principle in just a moment/

jungkook: alright, thanks miss.

jungkook sits and waits for the principle to call him in...

principle: what can i do for you today Mr. jeon jungkook?

jungkook: well a friend of mine is being bullied.

principle: who is it, someone on the team.

jungkook: no another friend. some boys threw him in the pool yesterday.

principle: im sure they were just having fun.

jungkook: they weren't, they threw him in and he couldn't swim out, he almost drowned, if i didn't find him when i did, he probably would of died.

principle: well if you're certain, then there's no reason not to believe you, but i need a statement from the victim and the names of everyone involved.

jungkook: the victim, he wants to stay anonymous and the students involved was Jackson Wang and his friends.

principle:okay i'll see what i can do.

jungkook: thank you Mr. smith.

pricipal: don't forget to pick up a late note from miss. Lusaka.

jungkook leaves pretty pleased with himself. he gets a note from miss, and goes to his class. e keeps an eye out for the mystery boy, but he doesn't see him anywhere, well that's until lunch when he sees the boy sitting by himself, with a sandwich and an apple. he gets his lunch and ignores all his friends calls to sit with them

jungkook: mind if i sit here?

taehyung: yeah i do, now bugger off to your friends.

jungkook: come on, we must be friends after i saved your life.

taehyung: what if i didn't want to be saved?

jungkook sat there a bit shocked, did he really not want to be saved?

taehyung:im just kidding, thank you for saving me, as you like to call it but can you please leave no.

jungkook: in return for saving you i want to have lunch with you.

taehyung: no.

jungkook: pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee.

taehyung: fine, just shut up.

jungkook: so whats your name?

taehyung: dunno, you tell me.

jungkook: um how about, min-jun?

taehyung: no

jungkook: joon-woo?

taehyung: no

jungkook: how about i call you, v?

taehyung: no

jungkook: why not?

taehyung: because i dont want that name.

jungkook: than tell me your name.

taehyung: fine, v, it is.

jungkook: what do you want to do after school?

v: nothing with you.

jungkook: why not? i dont have practice today, i need something to do.

taehyung: hang out with your other friends.

jungkkok: but i wanna hang out with you.

taehyung has finished his lunch so he got up from his seat.

jungkook: okay i'll pick you up after school.  
taehyung throws out his mess and leaves the lunch room. leaving a smiling jungkook behind.

* * *

after school like jungkook said he picked v up, in his car, it was very hard to get v to comply but when jungkook said he'd buy him dinner v's face seemed to light up, he'll have to remember that for next time, v likes free food.

v: where are we going.

jungkook: you'll see.

taehyung hoped it wouldn't be something that involved spending money, as he had no money to spare.

soon they arrived outside of an arcade, taehyung panicked because he didn't want to spend money and he's never been to an arcade before, so hes just going to make a fool of himself.

jungkook: i haven't been here in so long.

v: can we do something else?

jungkook: why, do you not like arcades?

v: its no that, its just-

jungkook: i'll pay.

they went in the arcade and jungkook buys $40 dollars worth of chips.

v:do we really need that much?

jungkook: of course we do, were gonna be here till dinner, so we dont wanna run out.

they played game after game, and taehyung sucked at every one of them, earning a few laughs from jungkook every now and then. jungkook had a lot of tickets so he went over to the prize both to see what he could win.

jungkook: have you been to an arcade before?

v: no

jungkook: really: your dad didn't even take you as a kid? 

taehyung looked away in shame, personally, he doesn't really like telling people his dads a druggie and his mothers a whore.

jungkook: here, for you.

jungkook hands taehyung a medium sized plushie of a bunny, it was soft and pink, taehyung really liked it.

v: you sure?

jungkook: yeah, to make up for all the times you've never been.

v: thank you.

jungkook smiled at the small blush appearing on taehyungs face.

jungkook: lets go get something to eat, im starving.

they get into jungkooks car and drive to the nearest maccas. they go inside and order on one of the self order machines.

jungkook: what do you want?

taehyung hadn't been to MacDonald's in so long he wasn't really sure what there was to get.

v: i dont mind, you choose.

jungkook orders them both big macs with a large diet coke and fries.

jungkook: after we'r'e done with this we'll get ice cream.

jungkook: how come i haven't seen you around at school before?

v: maybe because im not in a sweaty gym all day.

jungkook: it's not that bad.

v: says you.

jungkook: well what do you do at school then?

v: i study.

jungkook: that's it? wow, that sounds boring.

v: well not everyone can be as talented as you.

jungkook: i guess so, im quite lucky, with my dad, he owns Jeon Entertainment. 

v: i think everyone knows that.

jungkook: yeah, most people do, and they all assume that i'm stuck up because of it. what about your family, what do they do?

v: nothing really.

jungkook: what do you mean? they must do something.

v: no they don't.

jungkook: how do you get money and food?

v: can we not talk about this.

jungkook: okay, well, how are your studies going?

v: fine

jungkook made a very uncomfortable situation for the two of them, but it slowly cleared as they began talking about school and jungkooks life, they finished their meals and jungkook order two ice creams on a cone dipped in chocolate with a flake. they are eating it and jungkook sees taehyung smile as he laughs at a joke he told, his teeth are perfect, his smile is the most breathtaking thing he's ever seen.

unfortunately they finish their ice creams and it's time to go, jungkook doesn't want to leave this moment, he doesn't want to leave v, from what he can tell v doesn't have the best home life and he doesn't want him to be hurt but how can he help him?

taehyung has to give jungkook directions to get back to his house without getting lost, like last night. jugnkook stops his car outside of taehyungs apartment complex.

v: thanks for tonight, i thought you were an ass hole but you're actually a nice guy, we should do this again sometime.

jungkook: yeah i would like that.

they stared into each other eyes not breaking eye contact, jungkook thinks its now or never, he slowly leans into taehyung pressing his lips against his, but this recoils as taehyung flinches back in fear, jungkook will never forget the look on v's face.

jungkook: v' im so-

v: its fine, forget about it.

taehyung frantically grabs his things and rushes out the door and into the building, up the stairs and into his room. it felt amazing, he brings his hands to his lips and smiles slightly at the thought, does somebody finally love him?

jungkook sat in shock in his car, he felt bad, he would have to apologise to v tomorrow, he didn't know what came over him, yes, he found v cute and adorable and hot, but he's not gay, he shouldn't of kissed him. 

he makes his way home in his car, his mother waiting by the door for him.

jk mother: jungkook, you're home, i was so worried.

jungkook: sorry mum, i was with the guys and i lost track of time.

jungkook lied about v, he couldn't have his parents find out about him, because then they'll ask questions, questions jungkook may not want to answer, and he doesn't know his name something that doesn't normally go down well with parents.

jungkook: im really tired, good night mum.

jk mother: good night jungkook.

jungkook took a quick shower as he thought about the day, everything was great until he kissed him, why did he have to ruin the day. he gets out of the shower and climbs into his soft bed, instantly his eyelids become heavy, he didn't realise how tired he was, instantly falling asleep as he closes his eyes.

 

[CHAPTER END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THEY KISSED!!!   
> thanks for reading chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.  
> i plan on making this a short story, may 5 or so chapters long, im not sure yet, but i want to finish the story before the holidays end.


End file.
